Animal Models Core-Abstract Each promising junior investigator (PJI) has at least limited animal research experience and needs to verify in vitro findings in vivo. As a result, consistent care, experimental procedures, and husbandry are important to the success of the projects. Therefore, the objective for the Animal Models Core (AMC) will be to ensure project experimental consistency, compliance with federal animal welfare regulations, and assistance in cutting-edge phenotyping of animal models of respiratory disease. This will include instruction in regards to the regulations and requirements of the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC). The AMC will maintain an IACUC protocol for the services it provides to non-Center individuals. In addition, Dr. Hinsdale will assist the PJIs with their individual IACUC protocols. Some investigators will have to maintain approved animal use protocols at both OSU and the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC). All project leaders will be fully active in the OSU Laboratory Animal Resources (LAR) training program that includes IACUC policy training. In addition, all AMC staff and those involved in any animal procedures will participate in the OSU LAR occupational health program. The OSU LAR facility is fully AAALAC accredited and the OSU LAR care and use program satisfies the AAALAC guidelines for the composition and activity of the IACUC. The IACUC has 13 members where there are 7 scientist representatives, 2 laboratory animal veterinarian representatives, 2 veterinarian representatives, and 2 public representatives. For operation of the laboratory animal care and use program the IACUC has ultimate responsibility. These activities will convey to the PJIs, the importance of the IACUC to their research activities. Lastly, the AMC will train the PJIs on how to manage and maintain animal models. As a result of AMC operations in Phase I, the institution has upgraded state-of-the art BSL2 animal housing facilities, access to cutting edge phenotyping of respiratory models, and increased interactions between and training of OCRID researchers at OSU Stillwater, OSU Tulsa, OU Oklahoma City, OU Norman and OMRF Oklahoma City.